In the past, advertisement campaigns directed to media content have been designed based on theories of what people want to watch and at what times people are most likely to view content. While some aspects of these theories have been helpful, it is difficult to see and analyze what media content drives viewers to other media content. For example, it is difficult to tell whether a commercial, teaser, trailer, or other short media content clip actually drives traffic to a show or movie, and whether that same content may possibly drive traffic to other shows or movies. Thus, media networks may not appropriately adjust their advertising and content placement in a manner that is most advantageous for media presentation purposes.
Viewers consume media content in a variety of formats now. Viewers may view content through televisions connected to some form of media transmission, such as cable, satellite, and/or radio networks. Such media devices may include beacons that transmit data including viewed media content and times of viewing. Additionally, online media content consumption has become increasingly popular. Server logs allow for reporting of similar information concerning media content, such as webpage visits. Such information is helpful to determine if content is outdated or disliked, but alone does not tell the network broadcasters if certain media content is more effective in providing proper advertisement to a program. Moreover, the information does not readily lend itself to a determination of what media content drives viewers to other media content.